Trzeba powiedzieć prawde!
= W skrócie = = Wstęp = Su po dziwnym śnie wyznaje miłość Lysandrowi :) = Opowiadanie = Su obudziła się jak zwykle z dziwnym grymasem na twarzy ponieważ miała dziwny sen ale ten był dziwniejszy niż zwykle. Naszej ukochanej Su śniło się,że w szkole był zlot jej rocznika, takie spotkanie po latach. Su zorientowała się, że uczniowie z jej klasy wszyscy byli po ślubie po za nią. Jednak brakowało jednej osoby Lasyndra, Su dowiedziała się od Irys, że ten zmarł z samotności po utracie Su, gdy zakończyli szkołe, ponieważ nie miał odwagi wyznać jej miłości. Su jak zwykle wyszykowała się i wyszła do szkoły i pierwsze co zrobiła to sprawdziła czy Lysander się w niej zjawił, następnie znalazła swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę Irys. -Hej Irys nie uwierzysz co mi się śniło! -Opowiadaj Su już się nie mogę doczekać! Su opowiedziała Irys sen a ponieważ już pół szkoły wiedziało, że su ciągnie do Lysandra to doradziła jej: -Su musisz mu wyznać swoją miłość. Musisz powiedzię mu prawdę zanim będzie za puźno w końcu do zakończenia szkoły zostały już tylko 2 miesiące... Ale my stare już jesteśmy :) -Masz racje powiem mu. Tak stare dobrze, że nie widziałaś się w moim śnie dopiero byłyśmy stare, a z po 40.- Su wzdrygła się. Su przed ostatnią lekcją zdobyła się na odwagę by porozmawiać ze swoim wybrankiem.Jednka Lysander właśnie wychodził z Casem na dziediniec. -Halo chłopaki zaczekajcie na mnie! Lysander! Castiel! Stójcie! Jednak na korytarzu szkolnym był taki harmider, że jej nie słyszeli. Su nie zastanawiając się długo wsadziła dłoń do kieszeni wyciągneła monetę i rzuciła ją w strone chłopaków aby zwrócić na siebię uwagę. Na jej nieszczęście 5 centów trafifo w potylice Casa, który odwrócił sięi ruszył z impetem w strone Su. -Przepraszam! Chciałam tylko porozmawiać z Lysandrem. -Dziwnie proponujesz rozmowę! Powinnaś myśleć co robisz! Ty mała.... -Castiel uspokój się. Chociaż faktycznie przesadziłaś Su. O czym chciałaś porozmawiać? -Wiesz wolę pogadać o tym na osobności to delikatna sprawa. -No dobrze w sumie nie mam żadnych planów na dzisiaj więc możemy porozmawiać po lekcjach. -Wspaniale. -Będe czekać przed gabinetem. I bądź tak miła nie rzucaj we mnie niczym.-Delikatnie się uśmiechną. -Oczywiście!- Su pobiegła w strone swojej szfki po podręcznik na nadchodzącą lekcje i ruszyła pod gabinet. Całą godzinę rozmyślała co powie i jak na to zaraaguje jej rozmówca i oczywiście... co będzie jak ją odrzuci! Gdy zadzwonił ostatni dzwonek Su usłysza tylko od Irys: Powodzenia, puźniej zadzwonie i wszystko mi opowiesz. Su wyszła niepewnym krokiem przed sale. Gdzie Lysander już na nią czekał. -A więc o czym chciałaś ze mną porozmawiać? -Może znajdźmy bardziej ustronne miejsce tu jest taki hałas. -Może klub ogrodników raczej nie powinno tam nikogo być o tej porze to idealne miejsce na rozmowę. -No dobrze a więc chodźmy. Gdy Su znalazła się z Lysandrem w klubie ogrodnika staneła na przeciwko niego spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, Lysander zarumienił się lekko a Su powiedziała: -Aaaa więc, n-no bbo ja -Wykrztusisz to z siebię -Bo ja się w tobię kocham! -.... Popatrzyła na niego oczekując jakiej kolwiek odpowiedzi jednak nie potrafiła nic wyczytać z jego spojrzenia, poczóła jak złapał ją za renkę. -Chodź- powiedział i zaciągną do improwizowanej szklarni. -Wiesz Su to twoje wyznanie trochę mnie zdezorientowało. -Ale co to znaczy? Czy ty... mnie ni- Zanim skończyła zdanie Lysander uniósł ją posadził na stole roboczym, który stał za nią nachylił się i pocałował namiętnie, wplątując dłonie w jwj włosy, Su nie została bez odpowiedzi jedną dloń położyła na jego głowie a drugą ręke oparła na ramienu. -Wow.- Wyszeptała -Tak wow. To było niesamowite! -Ty jesteś niesamowity! -Iii co teraz? -Teraz muszę wrócić do domu, obiecałąm mamie, że jej w czymś pomogę. -Pytałem raczej czy nie zechciała byś zostać moją damą? -Naprawde?! Pewnie, że zechciała bym.- Su rzuciła się Lysandrowi na szyję. Lysander odprowadził ją za rączkę do domu jak na dżentelmena przystało. Dał buziaka "na do widzenia" i odszedł gdy Su zamkneła drzwi. Gdy tylko Su wbiegła do pokoju zadzwoniła do Irys: -Nie uwierzysz! -No opowiadaj co się stało! -Pocałował mnie, pocałował, pocałował noo rozumiesz -Su to wspaniale! I jak było? -Było nooo było wow niesamowicie i jeszcze jedno... -Co no szybko opowiadaj! -Oficjalnie zostałam jego dziewczyna!- Su skakała w miejsu z podniecenia i szczęścia opowiadjąc Irys wzystkie szczegóły. I tak właśnie Su wyznała miłość Lysandrowi. KONIEC! =Od Autora= To moje pierwsze opowiadanie wiec prosze o wyrozumiałość jeśli pojawią się błędy piszcie co wam sie podobało a co nie. Jestem otwarta na konstruktywną krytykę i mam nadzieje ze bedzie sie podobac Aliunia:) = Ankieta = ' Podobało ci się "Trzeba powiedzieć prawde!" by Aliunia? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Opowiadania Kategoria:Spontan Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Sucrette Kategoria:Lysander Kategoria:Komedia Kategoria:Zakończone